tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
CyborMedic
CyborMedic is an Australium-powered BLK Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. His theme is a remix of Perfect Cell from Dragon Ball Z. He acts as a secondary antagonist in the Cyborneer Series and as the main antagonist of Australium Unleashed. Origin CyborMedic was once a RED Medic, who was kidnapped by Cyborneer to provide a test subject for his Australium experiments. CyborSpy intervened to steal more Australium, but that didn't stop the Medic from being transformed completely. The realization of what he became drove CyborMedic to try kill his "creator" in response, using his newly found powers of creating and manipulating Australium. However, Cyborneer's subordinate CyborHeavy, powered by Australium, knocked CyborMedic out with a large Australium plate used to block the entrance to the lab, preventing any distractions. However, the Australium-enhanced human survived and vowed to never rest until Cyborneer dies by his hand. Appearance Prior to his transformation by Cyborneer, CyborMedic shares the form of a normal RED Medic. After he was kidnapped and enhanced by Australium, he now wears a black lab coat instead of the usual white, complete with red buttons and a white Medic cross. And unlike the standard Medic, he also does not carry a Medigun pack on his back. His voice is notably deeper than normal, exhibiting a distorted, robotic tone whenever he speaks. Sometimes, he may ditch his black lab coat to reveal a sleeveless black vest with red buttons and a white shirt underneath. Whenever a certain threshold of Australium energy is absorbed by CyborMedic, his clothes become lined with unusual patterns indicating a heightened powerful state. Personality and Behavior After he was kidnapped and transformed, CyborMedic became obsessed with getting revenge for his current condition to the point of madness. He is very goal-driven and will do anything to get his "creator" murdered, even if his methods are at risk of causing collateral damage. He is merciless and unrelenting, but only to those who get amidst his way. The only time CyborMedic would work with someone else is when said person makes an offer related to getting back at Cyborneer. This worked temporarily with CyborSpy until the latter betrayed him after receiving a sapper device made of pure Australium. Powers and Abilities Cybormedic has the ability to turn virtually any inanimate object into pure Australium. Once he has done so, he can manipulate the object at will, doing anything from throwing the whole object, to transforming it into several smaller weaponized forms. How he achieves this feat is through Australium-powered telekinesis. CyborSaw.png|Australium Ubersaws CyborExplosive.png|Australium Grenades Cyborsword.png|Australium claymore His favorite move consists of using several Australium Ubersaws to attack his enemies from a distance. When forced into facing an opponent in melee combat, he will attempt to form a claymore out of Australium, however this is used mainly as a defense mechanism. In certain situations he can also form grenades which are fired with or without a Demoman's grenade launcher and use their explosive power against the opponent. When charged with Australium, CyborMedic can prove to be an efficient close quarters fighter, relying on brute strength to beat his opponent in melee. With enough Australium, he is also able to hover in mid-air at low levels and still fight efficiently. His other ability is to absorb pure Australium he's not created, be it from either foreign sources of Australium or from other living beings. Absorbing Australium makes Cybormedic temporarily stronger, faster and tougher and this correlates to the amount of Australium absorbed. This is shown in The Cyborshowdown, where he absorbs a copious amount of Australium, easily overpowering CyborHeavy twice in close combat and even overpowering Major Scout Guy, who was using his Australium powered rounds to weaken his boost in power, and was only defeated when a power-boosted MSG and CyborHeavy both attacked him at once with all their strength. Faults and Weaknesses *Cybormedic lacks any weapons on his person and has to rely solely on Australium in combat. This makes him highly vulnerable to ambushes and Australium-proof environments and enemies. *Without the aid of Australium infused in his physical body, Cybormedic is as vulnerable to physical damage as any normal Medic. *CyborMedic is rather cocky and prone to laugh and taunt his defeated enemies before delivering the finishing blow, specially against Cyborneer, who has a special grudge with. This really leaves him open to ambushes and has in fact prevented him from winning quite a few times. Freak Fights Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Rise of Cybormedic *Cybormedic's Revenge *Cyborspy: Evil at work *The Cyborshowdown *Nameless Pyro *Cyborspy's Scheme *CyborMedic's New Base *Drunk monk *An unexpected Encounter *Cybor vs machine *CyborMedic's Discovery *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 *The Saxton Hale Saga: Cybormedic returns *A Battle of the Medics By the community *Operation: HECU Correctional Facility Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Leaders Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Evil beings